Kaal do faal Rah, skuld do unslaar
by Cerith Kul do Ved Zanos - 21
Summary: With Voice of thunder, he did end the World Eater. With the Bow of the Gods, he did strike down the Dark Lord. And with sword, spell and voice, he did face the fallen hero. But now a new challenge awaits him, one that will test and push his Mind, Body and Spirit beyond anything he had faced before. New Lands to explore, new friends to meet and new evils to conquer.
1. Prologue - The Prophecy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the elder scrolls, or any of the other characters in this story that belong to Bethesda. But I did create some of my own characters for the story.**

**Authors Note:**

**There will be some awesome mods in this and some items and ideas that I have invented for this story. A list of my favourite mods that I'll be using in each chapter, along with their creators' names, will be added throughout the story, disclaimers included.**

**Right, okay, this is awesome. I've wanted to write a Skyrim story for quite a while now. I've included a note at the end of this story, so without further ado, on with the story.**

* * *

Prologue – The Prophecy of that which is yet to come

Three sons of destiny endowed walked the path of fate

Bound by ancient forces of the birthing of the world

The mourning teacher, the raggedy boy and golden eyed betrayer

Bound together by fate heretofore written

Long ago the mourning teacher when he was just a lad

Did journey with his friends to battleground of yore

Where once the Dragon Cult did practise their ghastly deeds

His friends and trusted companions fell one by one

To dangers of that ancient place as they pursued their quest

In grief the lad did bound the evil so it would not escape

Although the way was hard and with it broke his heart

He bound the evil with the souls of those he loved the most

Yet this was just the first great sorrow of the journey of the three.

Many years past this time the lad became a man

the man became the Arch-Mage of the College in the icy lands

A great teacher of many just like his once was to him

In this time a golden elf of Summerset did grace the college hence

Little did the teacher know of the truth within the elf

Then one cold day a boy of the Marsh of which great destiny did speak

Clothed but in rusty amour and worn old furs caked in snow and ice

Did journey to the College to learn the ways of craft and spell

And so it was the lad did meet the teacher and the elf

Yet did not know of the ties with which they all were bound

Soon it was the wheels of destiny did roll

As he and three friends did journey to a tomb of Nordic tears

In this place of tragedy the snow elves wrought long past

Was buried a most mysterious orb the Gods left in ancient times

Twas yclept the Eye of Magnus

They took the orb forthwith to the College to discover the mystery it held

And learned that a great danger soon would reveal itself to all

Yet although it seemed a dark future a glimpse of hope yet burned

A mysterious staff spoken of in whispers

The mythical staff of Magnus.

Many a path the lad did tread to learn the truth of old

And all throughout the eyes of the elf did watch him with intent

After many a quest the lad returned to tell of what he'd found

But the elf had seen and tried to take the power for his own

The Arch-Mage tried to stop the elf

But then he met his bane

The high elf cut him down were he stood

He summoned a wall of magic that could not be broken

Then the Lad did journey to where the last hope was

The mythical staff that rested in the battleground of yore

And deep within that place of old were the Arch-Mage once stood tall

He faced that ancient evil that once the Arch-Mage fought

The battle was long and hard yet the lad did stand his ground

And struck down the evil with sword and spell, retrieving the staff from him

Back to the College he returned with staff and sword in hand

The staff brought down the barrier, the traitor was revealed

The elf cried of his power great, stolen from the Eye

The power to reshape even Nirn at his fingertips

He would destroy all who opposed him

No one could threaten what he now was

This did not dissuade the Lad and battle did ensue

The elf in his madness opened the Eye of Magnus

Battle ensues with Eye and Staff

Battle ensues with lightning and sword

Battle ensues with flesh and magic

Things unknown leave the Eye of Magnus

The elf is undone, he is turned to nought

The Eye, closed by the lad, is taken by the Psijik Monks.

Many years pass, many deeds done

But all that was, shall be as naught

For soon many trials shall arise, many tests shall be faced and many dangers must be overcome

For things and events are in motion like the gears of fate and time

Soon it shall be, soon it will be, and when the time is right

Will those who fight, stand or fall?

What will be

When?

* * *

The End…?

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Right, I hope you enjoyed that little thing, but I've never ever written anything in this particular style before. Totally new world of literature that I've never trodden before, so if you don't like it please don't troll or flame please.**

**This story is something that I've been planning and putting quiet a lot of thought into, and I hope it all works out well; I guess we'll just cross that bridge when we come to it right? And I am most certainly not going to be leaking any spoilers about it, I hate spoilers, they're no fun at all.**

**But I will say that there won't be many long chapters in it, it's all part of the plan, an experiment in short writing, if you will. So, for now goodbye and goodnight my dear friends and fellow readers/writers; pleasant dreams.**


	2. Chapter 1 - His Roar Fury Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own the elder scrolls, or any of the other characters in this story that belong to Bethesda. But I did create some of my own characters for the story.**

**Authors Note:**

**There will be some awesome mods in this and some items and ideas that I have invented for this story. A list of my favourite mods that I'll be using in each chapter, along with their creators' names, will be added throughout the story, disclaimers included.**

**Okay now that the prologue is done, the story can truly begin with this, the first official chapter. I hope you'll enjoy this new page.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – His Roar Fury's Fire

Location: Tamriel, Skyrim, Darkwater Crossing

"By Azura" breathed Sondas, as the Dunmer's crimson red eyes watched in horror as the Dragon drew closer and closer.

"Everyone, into the mine, quick. Hide in the mine" ordered a Stormcloak solider, who then readied her bow.

Sondas and the other miners ran straight for the cover of the mine where the Dragon could not follow them.

"Sondas! Sondas!" shouted Hrefna, a young Nord girl.

Sondas whirled around to see Hrefna, she was running towards him in a panic "Child, what are you doing? Get into the mine" he shouted.

"Sondas, It's Derkeethus, he hasn't come back yet." Sondas's eyes widened in shock, Derkeethus had gone to one of his favourite fishing spots about an hour ago. And the place would soon be between the dragon and Darkwater.

Sondas took a deep breath to calm himself before he answered her "Hurry into the mine."

"But what about Der…"

"Don't worry about him, I'll go quickly and find him." Sondas made sure that the rest of his friends had made it into the mines then he grabbed his iron axe and ran to find Derkeethus, before it was too late.

"Get ready men, here he comes" shouted the Stormcloak as the Dragon's terrible roar echoed in the distance as it drew closer.

Sondas had managed to reach the edge of the settlement when he heard the Dragon's roar overhead. He looked up and saw the dragon fly overhead before circling around. A powerful gust of wind from the Dragon's wings hit Sondas hard, knocking him down into the dirt.

He scrambled to his feet and hid behind a tree. The Dragon had almost spotted him; he could feel his hands shaking from its mighty roar.

He took several shaky breaths to calm down, before he started running to where Derkeethus usually went fishing. He could also here the twanging sound of bows and men screaming both in anger and terror, thanks to his sensitive elf ears.

"Derkeethus!... Derkeethus!..." he shouted.

"… Over here…" called a pained voice. Sondas ran over and found Derkeethus, but his leg was covered in blood and the clothing around it was torn to bloody shreds.

"Derkeethus! Gods, what happened to you?"

"Wolves… There were so many… they attacked me while I was gathering some ingredients for potions, I shouldn't have let my guard down like that" Derkeethus hissed in pain now and then as he spoke.

"Don't worry they're long gone, these strange noises echoed around here, and when the wolves heard whatever it was they fled."

"Those sounds, it was probably the dragon," explained Sondas.

"What? A Dragon! What do you mean?" Derkeethus asked disbelievingly.

"A dragon is attacking Darkwater crossing right know" Sondas grimly explained.

"Gods!" Derkeethus gasped in shock.

"We can't stay here, do you think you can walk?"

"I, I'll try" Derkeethus tried to stand but the pain was too great, it also felt like something might be broken.

"Here let me help you up" Sondas helped Derkeethus to stand, and supported him.

"Thanks Sondas"

"Of course, now we've got to get out of here before…" but Sondas's voice was cut off as a loud and terrible roar filled the air. They felt the very ground itself shake and scorching hot wind hit them like a hurricane.

The two miners were blasted to the ground as the shockwave hit them hard, for a few moments all they heard was white noise, and then it all came back. The crackling of a vast inferno, the falling of great trees, and the collapse of rocks.

"W… w-what was that?" Derkeethus stammered, he looked around him and saw what he could only describe as utter devastation. Great trees that once stood tall and proud now lay crushed to the ground as ferocious flames licked their once mighty bodies. Rocks and debris lay strewn around, it was just like something out of the old stories his mother told him as a hatchling, of the oblivion crisis and Mehrunes Dagon.

"Oh Gods, what happened S…" then it hit him, Sondas was gone, where was he?

"Sondas? Sondas! Where are you?!" he shouted as he started to panic for his friend.

He searched across the devastation with his eyes, until he found him, partially crushed beneath a tree. Derkeethus scrambled to his feet but a stabbing white pain in his head forced him back down to his knees. He touched his head and felt something warm and wet. He pulled away his hand and looked at it, it was covered in blood. But as he looked at it, his hand seemed to double and blur and he felt dizzy, cold and tired. And the sounds all around started to fade away again as he felt himself fall forward. He did not feel the impact of the earth, for the darkness had already taken him.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Okay guys, here's another awesome chapter for you. I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it, I love the Elder Scrolls.**

**I would just like to remind all about no trolling or flaming on my story or any other one out there. And please my fellow wonderful readers, please review my story more. I desperately need your reviews and thoughts on my work, thank you so much guys.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Steadfast as Winter

**Disclaimer: I do not own the elder scrolls, or any of the other characters in this story that belong to Bethesda. But I did create some of my own characters for the story.**

**Authors Note:**

**There will be some awesome mods in this and some items and ideas that I have invented for this story. A list of my favourite mods that I'll be using in each chapter, along with their creators' names, will be added ****throughout the story, disclaimers included.**

**Mods used:**

**FAR - Forgotten Argonian Roots – by redtox**

**Argonian Reptilian Feet – by Derok**

**Better Claws and Gauntlets – by Derok and Didact2401**

**Improved NPC Clothing - High Res – by BaronDavid**

**aMidianBorn Book of Silence – by CaBaL- EmeraldReign-the AMB team**

**Okay, now these are five absolutely amazingly super awesome retexture mods for Skyrim that I totally fell in love with, aMidianborn is one of the best mods I know and one of my favourites.**

**Okay and now on with the next chapter, hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Steadfast as Winter

Location: Tamriel, Skyrim, Darkwater Crossing

Sondas's red eyes shot open

"Gahhhh" he gasped as pain shot up his left arm.

"What is… (cough, cough)… going… (cough)?" he coughed and wheezed as smoke filled his lungs, forcing him to cover his mouth with his right hand as he looked to his left. His arm was crushed beneath a fallen tree trunk, and fire was creeping its way across the top of it.

"Nerevar give me strength" Sondas started pushing desperately at the trunk with his free hand, trying to roll it off before it was too late.

"Come on, budge" he shouted through gritted teeth, but no matter how hard he tried, it just wouldn't move an inch. It was just too heavy; he couldn't do it on his own. He needed help"

He looked around desperately as best as he could "H-Help, someone, anyone, please help, I don't won't to die like this!"

Then he saw something or someone just a few feet away on the ground. He squinted his eyes to try and see though the thick smoke and with a start, he recognised who it was "Derkeethus, hey Derkeethus, are you okay?"

But he didn't answer, Sondas tried to look closer and saw that his friend was shrouded with rubble and it looked like his head was bleeding. Sondas bit his lips "nchow" he cursed, one of the few words of his native tongue he knew.

"Derkeethus! Derkeethus! Wake up! Wake…" His shouts were cut shorts as he felt a hot burning sensation from his left shoulder, panic began rising within as he saw the flames start to lick at his clothes.

"Hey Derkeethus, Derkeethus! Come on wake up! Help someone, help were over here! Over here! HEEEELLLP!" He shouted and screamed at the top of his lungs as he punched the crushing tree truck as hard as he could.

But just as the flames started burning his left shoulder, a form of a person within the flames appeared and this figure leaped though the wall of flames garbed in strange grey robes that almost completely covered his or her body, except for a long scaly tail and a pair of smooth, straight horns pointing backwards, poking through the hood on its head. But even though this person had leaped though vast and terrible flames, the fire did not burn or even touch the robes.

The stranger turned to face Sondas "Hey, HEY! Help me, please!" Sondas shouted at the stranger.

The Stranger rushed over and knelt down beside Sondas "Who, are you?" the Dark Elf asked?

"Close your eyes and mouth tightly" the stranger shouted over the chaos and destruction in a low sibilant, soft baritone. Sondas nodded numbly and closed his eyes and mouth as tightly as he could.

The stranger brought his hands together and felt the familiar sensation of his Magicka energy flowing through his veins, then gathering in his palms where he focused and concentrated it, transforming it into the form that he needed, a cold wave of frost to extinguish the flames.

He released the Frost Magicka in a focused continuous wave at the tree trunk, covering it in frost and extinguishing the flames. Satisfied, he ended the spell, Sondas opened his eyes.

"Thank you" he said.

"I'm going to lift the tree, get ready to move the moment you're free" the stranger said, and Sondas nodded.

The stranger took a firm grip under the trunk, and using all his might, he slowly lifted up the heavy tree trunk just enough to free Sondas's arm, and the Dunmer quickly pulled himself free and scrambled away. The stranger let go of the tree and knelt down next to Sondas, he carefully inspected the elf's arm.

"Ow" Sondas yelped as pain erupted in his arm when the stranger touched it.

"The bone is broken, I can't do anything here to fix it properly, let's see…" He ruffled through his satchel and produced a pair of leather strips. "These should do" he used the Strips to fashion a makeshift sling for Sondas's arm.

"Thank you stranger" But as Sondas gave his gratitude, he got a good look at his rescuers face. Recognition spread across Sondas's face "Wait, I remember you."

The forest fire was rapidly growing more furious by the second. The flames were filling the dry air with choking, stinging smoke, as more and more trees were engulfed in flame and others fell down with crushing force.

"There'll be time for that later, right now we have to get out of here. Was there anyone else with you?" he said as he quickly helped Sondas up on his feet.

"Yes, when the attack started, I rushed out here to find Derkeethus; he hadn't returned since he'd left. I found him and then that explosion, it was chaos."

"Derkeethus! … Where is he now?"

"Over there" Sondas pointed to his friend's prone form. The stranger rushed over to Derkeethus and while he knelt down to check him, Sondas said "I don't know if he's still alive, he's been like that since whatever that explosion was."

The stranger brushed off the rubble and gently turned Derkeethus over, so he could examine him. "He's not dead, but he's in bad shape. If he doesn't receive proper care soon, he won't survive". He slowly picked up Derkeethus's limp body, carrying him bridal style.

"Follow me friend, and don't fall behind" he told Sondas.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Wow, a lot of things have happened it seems, and who is this mysterious stranger I wonder? Anyway, this journey has only just begun and there are many twists and turns in the road yet to come, so please join me next time to find out. So until then, goodnight my friends and companions.**

**And one last thing guys, no trolls or flamers. And please review my story; I really need your reviews my friends.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Lost in the Shadow

**Disclaimer: I do not own the elder scrolls, or any of the other characters in this story that belong to Bethesda. But I did create some of my own characters for the story.**

**Authors Note:**

**There will be some awesome mods in this and some items and ideas that I have invented for this story. A list of my favourite mods that I'll be using in each chapter, along with their creators' names, will be added throughout the story, disclaimers included.**

**Mods used:**

**Bellyaches HD Dragon Replacer Pack – by Wrig675**

**So, now that's done, on with the next chapter, I hope you like it guys.**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Lost in the Shadow

Location: Tamriel, Skyrim, Darkwater Crossing

Fire, everywhere they looked there was fire, to them it seemed as though the whole forest was ablaze, or even the whole world. It was like they trod upon Dagon's realm of oblivion itself, the land bathed in flame and ash as all around them burnt and smouldered.

Even though Sondas was a Dunmer, whose people hailed from Morrowind, where the red mountain and its ash and fire dominated the landscape of Vvardenfell, the heat and smoke of this hellish inferno was proving to be almost too much for him to bare, he had to cover his mouth with the old tattered rag of cloth that he normally used to clean his hands and wipe his brow, just to stop the choking smoke from overwhelming him.

The stranger had given him a small bottle of Ale, which he had instructed Sondas to soak the rag with so it could better protect him from the smoke, it also somewhat elevated the unpleasant odour from the rag. The stranger had also wrapped a piece of cloth around Derkeethus's mouth to protect him from the smoke, as well as bandaging the unconscious Argonian's head, that was bleeding profusely where the rubble from the explosion had battered him.

"This way Sondas, hurry!" he called out. Sondas stumbled after him through the thick blanket of blinding smoke and stinging ash as best as he could.

"I'm… (cough, cough)… I'm coming" he called back between hard coughs.

"Sondas look out, it's falling!" Sondas looked in alarm to see one of the massive trees engulfed in flame fall down right at him. He managed to jump out of the way just in time.

He eased himself back up and looked back at the tree. If he hadn't jumped when he did… he didn't even want to think about that. Then he noticed something bad, in his panic he'd jumped the wrong way and now this burning tree was between him and the stranger, towering flames completely barring the path to freedom.

"I'm sorry my friend, the flames are too great. Just leave me and save yourself and Derkeethus, I'll find another way out, don't worry" Sondas tried to offer a reassuring smile, but he couldn't.

He knew that this stranger, no, his friend, knew frost magic which can extinguish fires just like his friend had done earlier. But he doubted that his magics were strong enough to tackle such a blazing inferno like that which stood between them. So it was probably best that if he couldn't be saved, then at least both of his friends would make it out alive.

His friend looked at him in shock at hearing his words "I'm not leaving you here Sondas"

"Please, just go, I'll be fine. Besides, even if you tried to, I doubt your frost spell would have any effect on these flames"

"Then I guess that I'll have to try something a little different" He told Sondas as he carefully lay Derkeethus down on the soft leaf-covered ground, then brought his hands together as he summoned the snowy white frost magic in a spherical maelstrom between them.

He focused the magicka of the spell, strengthening and concentrating it. Then he aimed and released it at the flames, extinguishing them in a blistering cold whirlwind, and covering the tree trunk in a fine layer of frost and ice.

"Come on Sondas, hurry!" The Dunmer quickly climbed over the fallen tree, ignoring the bitter cold bite of the frost on his hands. But just as he reached his friend, he heard something.

A foreboding roar shattered though the air bringing forth a feeling like the cold icy grip of death as fear consumed all and chilled deep to blood and bone.

The mighty trees that still stood tall shivered, and the ground and dirt beneath their feet quaked as the very air thrummed with ancient power that whispered tales of great might and dominance.

Sondas gulped, "It's coming isn't it?" he asked his friend.

His friend shook his head "No, he's still at the mine"

"What do you think that thing is doing there?" Sondas dared to ask, but he could instantly tell by the silent pause from his friend that followed, that he wouldn't like the answer.

"You don't want to know" was the simple reply.

"Come on, if we remain low down and very quiet, we should be able to sneak by without him knowing."

"Wait, what about everyone else, they're all still hiding in the mine, we can't just leave them" Sondas whispered.

"I won't, but you have no idea what a dragon is truly capable of, nor the ancient forces that come as naturally to them as breathing is to us. Besides, I can tell that you've never faced real combat or anything like this before in your life." The words weren't spoken with arrogance or spite, but an understanding, knowing and the kindness only a true friend could show to another.

"How did you know?" Sondas asked, surprised by his friend's words, and how he knew so much.

"Experience, when you travel around a lot, you tend to have many strange and perilous adventures and meet all kinds of different people. That and I've become very good at reading other people's body language"

"Oh" was his simple reply. "So what should we do then?"

"First I'm going to help get you and Derkeethus to safety, then I'm going to confront the dragon and save the others"

"But that's insane, you'll die horribly. That thing will either burn you to ashes, eat you whole, or just crush you to death." Sondas couldn't believe it, had his friend been taken by Sheogorath's madness?

"It could be worse, it could be a Daedric invasion," he joked with a slight laugh.

If he hadn't been sure about it before, he was sure about it now; his friend had definitely been taken by Sheogorath's madness. It sounded like he thought he was some kind of hero or he'd had too much Ale.

"Very funny muthsera, but this… a dragon, a real dragon. How can you talk about facing that thing like an imperial solider would talk about the stormcloaks?" Sondas asked bewilderedly.

"It's a very long story friend, but anyway, come on." He gently picked up Derkeethus into his arms again as he and Sondas quietly sneaked past Darkwater crossing, keeping as low as possible and using the trees as cover to hide themselves.

After a while they left the forested area and entered the volcanic tundra, a vast gravely, rocky landscape with a few trees spread far apart, many small plants and bushes, and countless natural hot springs and geysers.

As they kept walking they could hear the sounds of roaring from the dragon, still at the mining camp. Although the sounds had grown a little distant, they still held the same fierceness and power that they felt before.

Soon the three arrived outside a cave entrance, Sondas was very unsure about stopping here because caves are well known to usually be home to bandits, trolls, necromantic cults and various other things that like to either gut, kill or eat hapless travellers passing by.

His friend told him that this one was the Eldergleam Sanctuary, one of the few safe caves in all of Skyrim. Sondas had heard about this place, but he had never really thought about visiting it himself.

He watched as His friend gently lay Derkeethus down against the cave mouth. He then placed one of his hands on the injured part of Derkeethus's head that was covered by bandages that were turning a bright shade of crimson red.

A soothing warm golden light come from his hand and the air filled with a relaxing harmonic humming. The light centred itself on the wound on Derkeethus's head, who let out a relaxed breath in his unconscious state as the restorative magics worked to save him.

"Amazing, are you a priest friend?" Sondas asked in awe.

"No, I'm just a mage who know one or two things about Restoration magic. I've stabilised him for the moment, after I've dealt with the Dragon, I'll return and finish healing him." He reached into a pouch and pulled out a small red bottle, which he handed to Sondas. "This should help with those burns Sondas. It may not taste that nice, but it works."

"Thank you, and what about you, what will you do now?"

"It's time that me and that dragon meet, I have quite a few questions that need to be answered." Sondas raised an eyebrow at his friend's words, but shrugged it off.

His friend looked at him "I need you to stay here with Derkeethus, not only to look after him, but so I know that both of you are in a safe place. And if anything happens, enter the sanctuary; you'll both be safe in there."

Sondas just didn't know what to say, such kindness was almost unheard of these days. "Thank you again friend, I just don't how to say thank you enough for all that you've done for us. When you first arrived you helped us get medicine to deal with the ore dust, then you rescued Derkeethus from those Falmer and now this."

Although Sondas couldn't see it because of the hood, his friend was smiling. "Thank you Sondas, I don't often get a thank you like that."

"Nerevar guide you friend" Sondas said to his friend, as he nodded to Sondas before he turned around to confront the Dragon.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Phew, that was a long chapter, but still awesome. Looks like Derkeethus and Sondas are safe for now and our mysterious friend is off to see the wizard… I mean dragon, couldn't resist the Oz thing dudes. Anyway, there is so much more yet to come, so stay turned and join us next time my friends and companions.**

**And two last things guys, no trolls or flamers. And please, please guys, I really need your reviews and thoughts about my story.**


	5. Chapter 4 - And then come the Tongues

**Disclaimer: I do not own the elder scrolls, or any of the other characters in this story that belong to Bethesda. But I did create some of my own characters for the story.**

**Authors Note:**

**There will be some awesome mods in this and some items and ideas that I have invented for this story. A list of my favourite mods that I'll be using in each chapter, along with their creators' names, will be added throughout the story, disclaimers included.**

**Mods used:**

**Sounds of Skyrim - The Dungeons – by Cliffworms**

**Sounds of Skyrim - The Wilds – by Cliffworms**

**Sounds of Skyrim - Civilization – by Cliffworms**

**Immersive Sounds - Compendium – by lazygecko**

**Hey there friends, so here's the next chapter, it was interesting writing this new one, I hope you enjoy it too. Some of the words that are used in this chapter are in Dovahzul, the dragon's tongue, just so you know. But there will be a translation included at the end, okay guys. And so without further ado, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – And then come the Tongues

Location: Tamriel, Skyrim, Darkwater Crossing

After ensuring that his two friends were safe and out of harm's way, he knew what come next as he turned back to Darkwater crossing. It was time to meet the dragon and get some much needed answers, as well as save the other miners.

Somehow though, he had thoughts nagging at him, a feeling that this battle wouldn't be as easy as it normally was for him; that something would be different this time. And after all of the many different adventures he'd had and roads he'd travelled, he'd learned to trust such gut instincts; such things often kept him alive and running.

It didn't take long before he reached the edge of the tree line just off Darkwater, he knew that if he wanted to get the answers he sought, he couldn't allow the dragon to spot him just yet. So he crouched down low and started inching himself closer, all the while making sure he was downwind of the dragon, so it couldn't smell him. Unfortunately that meant that the wind was carrying to him the smell of the destruction that the dragon had wrought on the defenceless mining camp.

Burning and smouldering wood and fabrics was the least of it and definitely the more preferable, the worst smell came from animals and the victims of the attack, burning flesh, an indescribably disgusting and horrible stench that filled the air making it hard not to gag and retch. But he forced himself to hold it together and keep moving forward towards the dragon.

Soon he reached the edge of the camp but kept himself hidden, silently moving from tree to tree, as he got closer and closer. Cautiously he peeked around the tree to see what was going on, and what he saw disgusted him. Having crushed any and all resistance from the Stormcloaks, the dragon had decided to slake its hunger.

From what he could tell from his vantage point, the dragon appeared to have the scale patterns of an Ancient dragon mixed with an Elder dragon, but he also appeared to have the body type of a Legendary dragon. Whatever this meant, he knew that it was very, very bad. He could tell that a fight against the dragon would neither be easy nor quick.

He felt something; it broke his concentration bringing him back to reality, he quickly knew what had changed, and it was one of the worst things to change at that very moment, it was the wind. Now instead of blowing from the south to the north, keeping him downwind of the dragon, it was now blowing from north to south towards the dragon from him.

He kept where he was and as still as possible, running at this point would be useless, it wouldn't take long for the dragon to notice his presence and attack him, and it would be even quicker if he broke cover; then the dragon would notice him instantly and attack.

P.O.V. change

It had been most fun burning and crushing these pathetic joor that dared to stand against his might, and for that Rahgotkiidrog could not help the bemused smirk nor the roaring laughter as their screams filled the air.

This was such fun, killing and destroying all of them before him. But sadly after it was done, he grew bored again and he already knew why; for so long now he had been flying all across the land, from the snowy north to the green south, to the mountainous west and the autumnal east, and every village, farm and traveller on the road he had meet had all tasted the fury of his Thu'um for his lord Alduin.

Yet he, like all of his Zeymah, his brothers, had heard the call from the top of the Monahven, the Throat of the world, from the old one and many other of his fellow Dovah, fellow dragons, about the fate of the eldest, Alduin, of his defeat in Sovnguard at the hands of the Dovahkiin.

He knew that many of the others had faced the Dovahkiin in battle and lost to him, and yet even when he had heard of Alduin's fall to the vanquisher, he just could not believe it, that anyone, even though he was the Dovahkiin, could face and defeat the mighty Alduin.

After that he had been approached by many of the Dovah to speak to Paarthurnax, who sought to bring the way of the voice to all the Dovah. But Rahgotkiidrog could not do that, he still felt loyal to his lord Alduin, he was one of the few that still did. Some of them fled into hiding, while others like himself fought to continue Alduin's work by teaching the weak and foolish joor their place by destroying their homes, their land and everything they cared about, until it was all crushed and smoldering beneath the talons of the Dovah.

He knew though that it couldn't last forever, with lord Alduin gone and so few left who still followed his will faithfully. It would all soon end, especially with those Dragon-slaying blades on their tails and worse, the Dovahkiin still traveling the lands.

Many of the last faithful ones had already fallen to the tips of the swords, or the bite of their spells. The number of the faithful left was thin now, and Rahgotkiidrog knew that he was one of the last. Once like many off his zeymah, his brothers, he thought of one day facing the Dovahkiin in battle, what glory and fun that would be.

But now, when he thinks about it, the thought only fills him with a sense of dread. Because if his lord Alduin could not stop the Dovahkiin, what chance would he, Rahgotkiidrog, stand against such a strong foe.

He felt the wind changing, moving from north to south; bringing a refreshing chill with it. As a dragon, a child of the sky, he was naturally aware of such changes without even trying. But then something caught his attention, a smell carried in the chill air that blew towards him in the wind.

It was a strange smell, that much he could tell. It smelled like a joor, a mortal, but not like the ones before him, they smelled of dol, iron, iiz, ice and guzor, sweat, that is what these bron, nords smell of. But this one was different, it smelled of trumgol, swamp, gosvah, wood and gol, earth. That would mean that this joor was a Siigonis, an Argonian.

And yet there was also something else, something familiar. Rahgotkiidrog turned around to face the tree line where he could sense that this joor was hiding.

"**Meyz tir joor, til los nid zahd naan lingrahiik, reyth nis hiif hi**" Rahgotkiidrog's words rumbled through air and land like a landslide.

From behind one of the trees, a robed figured calmly stepped out into the light, Rahgotkiidrog felt a wave of surprise and wariness wash over him like a great wave when he recognised that this joor was wearing the robes of the greybeards. Was this joor an envoy from Paarthurnax, or was it something else? This joor could not be who Rahgotkiidrog thought he was, could he?

"**Wo los hi joor, drey Paarthurnax fid hi?**" Rahgotkiidrog warily asked.

"**Nid zeymah, rok drey ni, hi mindok wo kriist het us hi**" the joor replied in Dovahzul.

Now Rahgotkiidrog began to worry, he did not like what this Siigonis, this Argonian was saying, nor the fact he was saying it in Dovahzul, Rahgotkiidrog's own tongue. But what he said, his words, could he really be who Rahgotkiidrog thought he was.

Rahgotkiidrog felt himself back away a little, as his next words flowed fourth from his scaly maw, as he prayed to his father Akatosh that he was wrong. "**Dovahkiin?**"

The Argonian removed his hood, revealing a head of forest green scales, fiery red bright crimson head feathers, warm orange throat scales, red and orange cheek scales, a small number of red scales before his head feathers, and clear sky blue eyes.

"I have been called many names over the years, and yes, Dovahkiin is one of them. Although I prefer Cerith" he said with a light laugh and smile.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Wow, so much happened this time right guys, We've got a new character and we now know who our mysterious hero was. I wonder what will happen next?**

**I've included bellow the translastions of the three lines that Rahgotkiidrog says in Dovahzul, along with their rough English translations, Dovahzul is a complicated ancient language, so there bound to be a few errors here and there;**

**Meyz tir joor, til los nid zahd naan lingrahiik, reyth nis hiif hi / ****Come out mortal, there is no point any longer, trees cannot help you**

**Wo los hi joor, drey Paarthurnax fid hi? / ****Who are you mortal, did Paarthurnax send you?**

**Nid zeymah, rok drey ni, hi mindok wo kriist het us hi / ****No brother, he did not, you know who stands here before you**

**And as for Rahgotkiidrog's name, like all dragon names, it is made of three words in dovahzul. And they roughly translate as this;**

**Anger ash lord**

**Rahgot kii drog**

**And please remember my friends, no trolls or flamers. And most importantly of all, please post reviews for my story, I really need your thoughts and input on what you think about it. Your reviews make writing this story possible, so please guys, please review my work.**

**And with that goodnight my friends, see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 5 - Sky-Shattering Thu'um

**Disclaimer: I do not own the elder scrolls, or any of the other characters in this story that belong to Bethesda. But I did create some of my own characters for the story.**

**Authors Note:**

**There will be some awesome mods in this and some items and ideas that I have invented for this story. A list of my favourite mods that I'll be using in each chapter, along with their creators' names, will be added throughout the story, disclaimers included.**

**Mods used:**

**Nordic and Slavic Music - by ktomaczas**

**Okay guys, here's a new chapter to my Elder Scrolls story, this chapter is going to be a tiny little different from the previous ones, because in this one there will mainly be a lot of action and combat, so be warned, there will be blood in this one. **

**I will also like last time, include translations of and words in Dovahzul at the bottom of this chapter. And now without further ado, onward with the next epic chapter in the life and saga of Cerith the Dragonborn.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Sky-Shattering Thu'um

Location: Tamriel, Skyrim, Darkwater Crossing

P.O.V. Cerith the Dragonborn

"So tell me then, what is your name?" I asked.

"I am Rahgotkiidrog loyal follower of Alduin"

"What?! But that's impossible"

"Is something wrong Dovahkiin? You look shocked about something." Rahgotkiidrog replied slyly.

"But I defeated Alduin, I saw him defeated in Sovnguard. I thought that all dragons now followed Paarthurnax, as he taught them the way." I just couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"True Dovahkiin, you did defeat lord Alduin, and many of my zeymah, my brothers, follow the vax, the traiter Paarthurnax. But I and many others still hold faithful and true to Alduin's will, and we are many, you cannot stop us all, we will carry out lord Alduin's will, and kill every weak and pathetic joor in all Nirn. We will carve a bloody path of fire and flesh in lord Alduin's name. And when the dust finally settles, only we shall stand strong and triumphant."

I felt myself take a step back, I just couldn't believe it. I'd worked so hard to stop Alduin and bring peace, but now it seemed all of that work and sacrifice was for nothing. I didn't want history to repeat itself, but I knew that I couldn't just stand by and let all this happen again, so once again I would stand against the storm and weather its battering rage and fury. I would not budge or falter. Although I gladly stood against it last time and lost so much in doing so, I knew that if I didn't do it again this time, I would lose more than I could ever imagine.

"You do realise that there is one thing, one last stubborn obstacle that you and those like you must face?!" I shouted, keeping my voice as cool and in control as I could.

"Oh, and what would that be, Dovahkiin?"

I looked him dead in the eye, and said a single powerful word "zey".

Rahgotkiidrog spread his mighty wings and flapped them hard, sending him soaring up into the sky and whipping up powerful gusts of wind, almost knocking me off my feet. His fearsome roar filled the air and echoed far in the distance, he started circling the area from above, preparing to attack.

I reached to my left and drew my Sword, whilst I dropped into a fighting stance. I started sidestepping from left to right foot, turning and readjusting my body and position so I could keep the dragon in my sights. The dragon turned himself towards me, beginning a strafing run at me, he opened his maw and unleashed a raging inferno of flame and fury at me, like a seething river of burning death.

Reacting quickly, I jumped to the side and away from the flame, landing in mud. I got back on my feet to see the dragon preparing for another strafing run. He'd made the first move, and now it was my turn. As he started his next attack, I summoned a spell to my left hand and brought my hand to bear and fired it; I could feel the crackling energy and power of the spell between my fingers, it was exhilarating.

The thunderbolt spell cleanly sliced a hole though the dragon's right wing membrane, sending forks of lightning zapping and dancing throughout his massive body. The dragon instantly lost all control over his muscles and wings. So instead of trying to burn my face off with another strafing run, he started plummeting out of the sky like a stone, crashing straight towards the edge of Darkwater. I quickly ran away and hid behind a boulder; the last thing I heard was a terrible, terrified roaring and then a loud booming sound, followed by crashes and crunching and pained roaring which quickly dissolved into pained groans.

I left my hiding spot and started making my way back. It seems that after losing all control and plummeting out of the sky, the dragon barrelled straight into the remains of the house, skidded across the ground and slammed into the tree line. He didn't look very good though, that much I could tell, which wasn't very surprising considering what he'd just gone through. He raised his head and glared at me with a look split between hatred, pain and, not surprisingly, fear.

"Give up?" I asked dryly.

"Never, I won't…" He coughed violently, spitting out crimson blood onto the dirt, I could not help but pity him.

"Zu'u fen neh mah wah hi Dovahkiin, I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR LORD ALDUIN!" He screamed and roared in fury as he took a deep breath.

Knowing what came next I held my ground instead of running, and prepared another spell. When the Dragon unleashed his burning fury in an avalanche of flame at me, I raised my left hand and cast a ward spell in front of me. The moment the flames touched the shimmering wall of magic, they parted and flowed away from me either side of the ward harmlessly.

When the dragon's fire attack ended, he growled and charged at me, snapping his massive laws full of deadly sharp fangs. I dodged to the side and he tried again, and I blocked his attack with my sword which he caught between his jaws. He tried to wrench it free from my arms but I wouldn't let him, I dug my feet firmly into the ground and pulled back, nothing happened for a moment as we stayed locked in our deadly tug of war, but then I noticed my sword started inching slightly to the side. Figuring this was my best change, I pulled my sword hard to the side and out it came, slashing though the dragon's maw slightly and drawing both blood and a howling roar of pain from him.

And in that instance I saw my opening and drew in a deep breath for my next move.

"**Fus… Ro DAH!**"

I shouted at the dragon, the force and power of my Unrelenting Force shout slamming hard into him, sending him skidding backwards across the ground, churning up dirt and pine needles.

The dragon looked at me and snorted, then opened his maw and shouted.

"**Yol... Toor SHUL!**"

So itI would be a battle between the power of our Thu'um's now, so to counter his Fire Breath Shout, I'd better use

"**Fo... Krah DIIN!**"

My Frost breath shout clash with Rahgotkiidrog's Fire Breath shout in a spectacular explosion of fearsome force and beauty, but it wasn't over yet. Rahgotkiidrog prepared another shout deep within his throat.

"**Fus...**"

Hearing that word, I knew I only had a split second. And having dealt with others who knew this thu'um, I knew just how deal with it.

"**FEIM**"

I shouted and felt my Thu'um's power transform my body into an ethereal state.

"**Ro DAH!**"

Rahgotkiidrog's shout hit me, but thanks to my Become Ethereal shout, I wasn't sent flying by it. I love this shout, it stops you taking any damage from bad guys and falling, plus it's perfect to spook people since I look pretty much like a ghost in this form. But it's not recommended to use around priests and vigilants of Stendarr for obvious reasons.

Deciding to end this now, I gripped my sword firmly in both hands and dropped into a charging stance. I had to time this next shout just right, too soon and I'll still be in my ethereal from and I wouldn't be able to hurt a fly. But too early and he might see it coming, I needed him to attack first.

And as if on cue, Rahgotkiidrog fired another gout of deadly flames at me, I let the flames engulf me so I would disappear out of sight, and thanks to my ethereal form, the flames didn't even feel warm. Then I took another deep breath.

"**WULD**"

My Whirlwind Sprint shout sent me rocketing towards Rahgotkiidrog's belly, and thanks to his flames he didn't even see me coming. The moment I reached him, the power of my Become Ethereal shout dissipated, making me corporeal again. Then I swung my sword, slicing through Rahgotkiidrog's belly, painting my sword red and splattering the hot red liquid over my hands, robes and face.

Rahgotkiidrog's terrified, agonised, screaming roar filled the air as he tried to crawl away from me, but before he did, I managed to score another deep slicing slash on him just like the last one. Clutching his bleeding side with his wing, he looked up at me and our eyes met, and in them I saw that look, that same look that I'd seen in so many other dragons since my battle with Mirmulnir, at the Western Watchtower:

Fear!

And I could guess what he was seeing, massive fires raging behind me and around me, my body and clothes covered with his blood and my eyes silently boring into him not with anger or hate, but with a cool yet profound calmness, that sent shivers up his spine.

For he must have realised what faced him was, a fully realised Dragonborn, the one thing that all of the Dov, Dragonkind fear above all else.

"Gein mu faas" he whispered in a trembling voice

He stated backing away slowly, his maw trembling. I took one step forward.

"Fey rigir!" he roared "lig Dovahkiin, aaz" he pleaded.

I again I felt a twinge of pity of him; I truly hated seeing that look in their eyes. Rahgotkiidrog started flapping his wings, desperately trying to get away from me. I could have easily brought him down and finished him, but didn't.

"Frolaaz zey lok zeymah" I quietly whispered to his disappearing form in the far distance.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Wow, just wow, that was big, and just wow. Definitely a lot to think about after that one, and what does all of this mean. I think I might have to call on my muse for a second opinion on chapters yet to come in the authors notes at some time.**

**Okay, just like last time, here are the translations to the Dovahzul words in this chapter:**

**Zey**

**Me**

**Zu'u fen neh mah wah hi Dovahkiin**

**I will never fall to you Dragonborn**

**Gein mu faas**

**One we fear**

**Fey rigir!**

**Stay back!**

**lig Dovahkiin, aaz**

**Please Dragonborn, mercy**

**Frolaaz zey lok zeymah**

**Forgive me sky brother**

**Okay, before I bring this chapter to a close today, I would just like to say a few short things. A big thank you to my friends on fanfiction, you guys are amazing, and a big shoutout to you my fellow readers, thank you for reading and hopefully enjoying my story.**

**And I'd like to give an extra special shoutout to my friend Wither and wane. Congratulations on your Exam buddy, I'm so happy for you.**

**I would also like to just say to you guys; I really need your reviews, I'd love to see over a hundred of your wonderful Reviews on my story, so please guys, please help me.**

**Okay and now with that, I wish you a goodnight my dear friends and readers, see you next time.**


	7. Chapter 6 - The Age of Aggression

**Disclaimer: I do not own the elder scrolls, or any of the other characters in this story that belong to Bethesda. But I did create some of my own characters for the story.**

**Authors Note:**

**There will be some awesome mods in this and some items and ideas that I have invented for this story. A list of my favourite mods that I'll be using in each chapter, along with their creators' names, will be added throughout the story, disclaimers included.**

**Mods used:**

**Unique Uniques - by InsanitySorrow**

**Hello there guys, I hope you're well. Anyway here's the next chapter, I hope that you enjoy it. And so without further ado, onward with the next chapter in the life and saga of Cerith the Dragonborn.**

* * *

Chapter 6 – The Age of Aggression

Location: Tamriel, Skyrim, Darkwater Crossing

P.O.V. Sondas Drenim

It wasn't long after my friend Cerith had left both myself and Derkeethus here, that things started happening. I watched as the dragon rose above the trees and began attacking Darkwater from above with burning fire, only for a bolt of lightning to strike it's wing, making it crash. The impact was so great that even at this distance, I could still feel the ground shudder beneath my feet, and the booming sound rattle though me.

Sounds like thunder filled the air, yet I could not see a fork nor flash of lighting from above. Then a screaming roar and the dragon took flight again, flying away fast, perhaps it had had enough or something. But when I squinted my eyes, I saw something red beneath the dragon, blood perhaps?

I waited a while longer, just to be sure that the dragon wouldn't return before I helped Derkeethus to his feet, swinging his arm over my shoulder to support him, and starting back to Darkwater Crossing and home, or at least what was left of it.

Upon returning, I was greeted not by the welcome sight of the place I had grown to love, but utter devastation. The ground was all churned up, fallen trees all over the place, either burning or reduced to little more than splinters. Annekke and Verner's house was smashed to pieces; you wouldn't even think that it was once a house. The tents where he and his friends lived were all gone, Hrefna had been trying to cook Horker Stew before the dragon attack, and she'd put so much effort into it.

But when I thought that things couldn't have gotten any worse, I was proven wrong, so wrong. When I looked across to the mine entrance, I felt my heart skip a beat and my legs buckle. The entrance to Goldenrock mine was gone, buried beneath a landslide. I knew that I would have screamed in horror had I not seen my friend Cerith, digging away at the rocks and rubble covering the entrance. Seeing him digging away, trying to save everyone, managed to snap me back to reality. I quickly lay Derkeethus down against a tree, before I grabbed a pickaxe and ran over to help my friend.

* * *

P.O.V. Cerith the Dragonborn

I raised the Pickaxe above my head and brought it down with a resounding "THUNK" against the rock. When Rahgotkiidrog had left, I started searching for the other residents of Darkwater Crossing, using a Detect Life spell to find them. Just imagine my shock when I found they were all buried under several hundred tons of rock within the mine which was completely covered beneath a landslide.

I quickly grabbed the nearest Pickaxe I could find and started hacking away at the solid wall of debris between me and them. I had to work quickly, if I didn't unblock the entrance and get all of them out soon, the air would turn bad and they'd all die. Fortunately I had a plan, if I could dig away enough of the sediment and rock to loosen up the rest of it, I could use Telekinesis to quickly remove the rest of it.

As I kept hacking away, I seemed to quickly lose track of time as I focused more and more on the rock in front of me and the sway of my pickaxe against it. I could feel my arms beginning to tire as I kept as it, but just when I didn't think I would make it in time, help arrived. It was Sondas; once the dragon had left, he must have started walking back here.

"Good to see you made it back in one piece" I said to him.

"Thanks to you friend, when that dragon left, it must have scared away all the wild beasts and bandits" he replied.

"Good, how is Derkeethus doing?" I asked worriedly, concerned for my fellow Marsh Brother.

"I don't know, he seems to be okay for the moment… But what about everyone else, Annekke, Tormir, Verner and Hrefna, are they even still alive?" The worry and anguish was as clear as daylight in his voice.

"And what of the guards, what happened to them?"

"I'm sorry, they fought bravely, but didn't stand a chance, they're all gone" I explained to him, his face hardened as he hacked away with renewed strength.

"Don't worry Sondas, they're all alive in there, we will get them out."

Sondas sighed heavily, in relief "Thank the Divines, but how can we get them out before they run out of air, mines do have two exits, but this one is new, we haven't been able to build a second exit yet"

"If we can loosen the rocks just enough, I can use my magic to clear it all away" I explained my plan to him.

"That could actually work, come on, we'd better hurry up"

The two of us kept hacking away for what felt like hours, and slowly but surely more and more of the rocks gave way. Every now and then we stopped so Sondas could check on the rocks; both to just be sure that they were safe and were not going to collapse anymore, and to determine whether or not they were loose enough to be removed by magic. Being a miner, Sondas knew exactly what he was doing, and I trusted his judgement on this. He placed his palm on one of the cracks, slowly running his fingers along it, pressing his ear against the rock surface and tapping it.

"I think it's loose enough now, but be careful, it's still very unstable" Sondas informed me.

"Thank you, now it's my turn. You'd better stand back, this next part is going to need both space and my full concentration" I told him and we both took several steps back.

I lifted my arms and held them towards the blocked mine entrance, I closed my eyes and quieted my thoughts, quieting my mind and banishing all thought, becoming void and empty except for the magicka within me and the mine entrance in front of me. I felt the magicka within me, I called to it, I felt it, imagining it like water flowing down the stream as it flowed through me towards my hands, there it gathered and grew as I moulded it into the form I needed. I let the power fly freely, extending towards the rocks that bared the way. It wrapped and coiled around them like a great serpent.

I heard low rumbling sounds, like the growl of an earthquake as the stones and boulders ground against each other. As I lifted my hands upwards towards the sky, the rumbling become louder and louder, but I could also feel, no hear it within me, like a hundred million notes of music calling out in a great cacophony of noise, the sounds of the magic and the rocks resonating both with each other and within me. It was overpowering, I felt my control slip for a moment. Focusing and listening carefully, I concentrated deep within me and felt my magicka resonance, a single tone, a note of inner harmony which I called upon, and brought to the surface. That single note grew and grew until the overwhelming chaos was in itself overwhelmed, as a great inner peace was born within, returning to me, full control of my spell.

I opened my eyes, all of the earth and rock that made up the landslide was now floating in the sky, above the mine. Despite the situation, I felt myself smile at the sight, I love magic. I swung my arms to the side and the debris fell harmlessly to the ground, away from the mine entrance.

"Come on, let's go" I ran towards to entrance, with Sondas just behind me.

I carefully opened the door to Goldenrock mine. As I entered, I heard an ominous rumbling sound and groaning from the wood.

"This isn't good, the mine's become unstable, we'll have to work fast before the whole thing comes crashing down around us" The worry in Sondas's voice reflected my own, If we didn't get everyone out soon, this mine would become our tomb. True I like exploring tombs, but I don't particularly like the idea of finding my own.

"Hello?... If you can hear me, please answer!" I shouted as quietly as I could so I wouldn't risk bring the roof down on us.

"We're down here, help!" came a reply.

"Stay there, we're coming" Sondas and I started slowly making our way down the mine tunnel, going deeper into it. As we kept walking, dust from the roof would fall on us and we'd feel the ground shake slightly every now and them. When we finally reached the lowest level, we found them, huddled under the wooden platform to protect them from falling rocks.

"Sondas" cried out Hrefna, as the young girl threw herself at Sondas, hugging him tightly "I'm so glad you're okay, when we heard all those terrible sounds from outside, I thought that you were dead."

Sondas gave her a pat on the head "It's quite alright, thanks to our friend here, I'm still very much alive, apart from a few minor burns" he said, indicating Cerith.

"Hey, it's you, you're the one who saved Der…" She started to say, but was cut off by a particularly strong quake.

"How about we leave the introduction for outside, we have to get out of here now, before the whole mine collapses around us. I don't really like idea of being buried alive you know." After helping everyone up, we all started heading straight for the exit as quickly as possible.

It all seemed to be going well for a moment, but then, just when we were about half way there, an immense crashing sound come from behind us. I stopped and looked behind me as the others ran past.

"I think that was the lower chamber, quickly move it" we all bolted for the exit, Another quake struck and the support beams behind us crumbled and broke like nothing more than twigs, from the strain put on them. Making a quick decision, remembering that the mine door was still open I turned towards the others, I took a deep breath.

"**Fus… Ro DAH!**"

My shout slammed into them with the force of a hurricane, lifting them off their feet and sending them flying though the mine door, to safety outside. Now that they were safe, I started running towards the door with everything I had, determined not to die. Realising that I wouldn't make it in time, I took a deep breath.

"**WULD**"

The power of my Thu'um sent me rocketing though the door and back outside, just in time to hear the entire mine collapse behind me. I let out a heavy sigh; I'd really dodged an arrow there.

"Hey Cerith, whatever that was, could you give us some warning next time" Sondas said, rubbing a sore shoulder.

"Don't worry, next time I'll…" I grinned as I spoke to him, before I was cut off by the sound of a large number of footsteps and the clanking of armour and weapons.

I turned around and felt my scales prickle as I watch a large number of Stormcloak soldiers approaching; I wonder what this was all about.

I looked to my friends "Stay here, I'll go and see what this is all about" I told them, to which they nodded in understanding. I faced towards the approaching Stormcloaks and walked towards them.

"Good day friends, Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked politely, genuinely curious about what this was all about, and a bit wary about what it could mean.

The Stormcloaks stopped and looked at me, before one of them steeped forward drawing his sword and brandishing it towards me. Suddenly I found myself liking this situation less and less.

"You, Lizard, by the order of his Grace Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm, and the one true High King of Skyrim, you are under arrest"

* * *

To be continued

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Another chapter done, I'm really enjoying writing this story guys, and I hope you're enjoying reading it just as much. A lot has happened this time hasn't it, and why exactly do the Stormcloaks want to arrest the Dragonborn? I guess we'll all just have to wait and find out next time. I'm looking forward to it, the suspense is killing me.**

**Okay, quick notice before we finish. Thank you guys for your recent reviews and please keep them coming, you guys are brilliant y'know… But no Flamers or Trolls okay guys?**

**Right, and with all of that sorted, I'll wish you all a goodnight my friends and readers, and see you next time for the next chapter of the adventures of Cerith the Dragonborn.**


	8. Chapter 7 - The Children of Skyrim

**Disclaimer: I do not own the elder scrolls, or any of the other characters in this story that belong to Bethesda. But I did create some of my own characters for the story.**

**Authors Note:**

**There will be some awesome mods in this and some items and ideas that I have invented for this story. A list of my favourite mods that I'll be using in each chapter, along with their creators' names, will be added throughout the story, disclaimers included.**

**Mods used:**

**Climates Of Tamriel - Weather - Lighting - Audio - by JJC71**

**Hi there guys, good to see you again. Here's the next fun chapter of my second story; I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 7 – The Children of Skyrim

Location: Tamriel, Skyrim, Darkwater Crossing

P.O.V. Cerith the Dragonborn

My eyes popped wide open as I felt myself subconsciously take a step back in surprise; they could not be serious, could they? This all had to be some kind of sick joke right? Somehow I severally doubted that though.

"What?… I don't understand" my voice filled with confusion.

"What is there to understand Lizard?"

I felt my scales prickle at that word, true I had many Nord friends, but I didn't particularly care for the way other Nords spoke to those like me, those they considered outsiders.

"Can you at least tell me why I'm under arrest?" I had a right to know right?

"You want to know, fine. It has come to the attention of his Grace, that you have been allying yourself with the imperial dogs that oppress our land and people, and in their name you cut down countless numbers of our kinsmen." I could almost taste the anger and venom of his words.

"Oh, well that explains one or two things I suppose." The thing was, what he said was true, so I couldn't really argue with him, he just made me sound villainous.

"Look, I know that I do support the Empire, and that I do help them out, and that many of them are my friends, but…" I tried explaining, but it came out rather awkwardly.

"So you don't deny what you did, and you also admit that you collaborate with the damn Empire"

"I did just tell you that, didn't I?"

"Are you mocking me?" The Stormcloak soldier gripped his sword handle tighter.

"And why would I do that? Especially when you're doing such a fine job of it yourself" I couldn't help suppressing the slight bemused smirk that spread across my lips.

"Why you…" he raised his sword, poised to attack.

"That's enough Kinsmen!" Shouted a commanding voice, that seemed strangely familiar to me. One of the Stormcloaks stepped out in front of the others and removed his Helmet, which revealed a familiar mop of blonde unruly hair and blue eyes that I remembered from so long ago.

"Ralof, is that really you?" I couldn't believe it, it really was him.

"Who else old friend?" he chuckled.

"Same old Ralof, I haven't heard from you in ages, I'd thought the civil war had got you ages ago. I even looked for you in Sovnguard. But it seems that instead of drinking the mead up there, you're drinking the mead down here." Ralof burst into fits of hearty laughter at my words.

"So, I don't suppose you could better explain to me why I'm under arrest, than your friend over there."

"Well, what he said was true."

"Except for the 'Imperial collaborator' part, I thought I had made myself perfectly clear last time, I want no part in your little war." I raised my voice slightly, just to be sure I got my point across.

"I know but…"

"And I also said the same thing to the Imperials, so why won't you just get it?" This was going nowhere, why wouldn't he just listen to me?

"You know why, his Grace Jarl Ulfric told me about you, and who you are, so you know damn well why, Cerith" reprimanded Ralof.

"Don't you dare try and use that card on me and pretend to understand my reasons. You and your Stormcloak rebellion, do you have any idea of what this war has and will cost both the people and Skyrim herself? I want no part of that!" I shouted at him, any mention of the war usually had that kind of effect on me.

"Oh really, and you think some kind of outsider Lizard like you would…" he stopped himself short, realizing what he had just done. Ralof was one of the first friends that I had made in Skyrim since I had arrived here so, so long ago. And in all of that time, he had never used that kind of language to me before.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"It's all right, sometimes when you get so worked up and angry about something, you tend to lose control of your tongue, trust me I know." True I wasn't happy about it, but I wouldn't hold it against him. After all there were far more important concerns right now.

"Anyway, now that we better understand each other's point of view on that, perhaps we can move to more immediate concerns, look back there." I pointed to what was left of Darkwater Crossing. "I know that you must have seen what had happened here, and the reason that you came here looking for me was because you knew, that there is only one who can fend off a dragon. That is why you're here, and not searching somewhere else"

A worried look passed across Ralof face "Did anyone survive? Surely someone survived?"

"The Goldenrock miners survived, they must have hidden inside the mine when they saw the dragon… But the guards did not, I'm sure they fought well, but against a dragon, they were outmatched. I'm sorry Ralof" I explained to him.

Ralof staggered back a little "Are you okay Ralof?"

"I… I knew then, they were old friends of mine… Kjar, Eran, Ingne, Torben and Ania… Where are they? Tell me Cerith"

"They're over there, or what's left of them at least, you should just take them and go, they deserve a proper burial in Windhelm. If you wish to take me to Ulfric, there is always next time." I indicated in the direction of the bodies. Ralof and his men ran towards them, as I made my way back to the miners, to see if they were okay, and to say goodbye before I left.

As I neared them, Verner walked towards me "Cerith, I know I haven't had the chance before, but I would just like to say, thank you for saving us"

"Will you come back sometime?" Herfna asked curiously. They all looked to me, awaiting my answer.

I smiled at them all "Of course, this is one of my favourite places in all of Skyrim after all. Good company, relaxing hot springs, how could I not?"

And those hot springs were heavenly, the water felt so good on my scales. They really could work wonders, loosening tired muscles, warming me up nicely and soothing out any aches and pains. Oh, what I would do without a relaxing vacation here from all of the adventures and world saving quests, I do not know, nor do I even want to.

"After all that's happened here, it's going to be quite a while before things return to normal. Hopefully the Stormcloaks will post some new guards here, so we won't have to worry about any bandits looking for easy coin or sabre cat attacks; we've seen increasing sightings of those lately. Well at the very least, they could put those strong muscles towards helping clean up here." Tormir joked lightly, which brought a slight grin from the others.

"Anyway, If everyone's okay, I think I'll be going" I told them as I turned and started heading out.

"… Wait…" Asked a familiar sibilant voice, I turned around to face the speaker behind me, it was Derkeethus. He swayed for a moment, his right hand softly cradling the side his head.

"Derkeethus, what are you doing?"

"Please hear me, remember the last time you were here." How could I not forget that, the last time I was here it was before I had met him.

* * *

**Flashback**

Sondas had told me that one of the residents of Darkwater Crossing, Derkeethus had disappeared somewhere around the nearby massive waterfall, I decided to go and investigate this. What I found was the entrance of a cave/tunnel system that I would later learn to be 'Darkwater Pass' It connects the lower area of the waterfall to the top, allowing people easy access between the two. Except it hadn't been used in awhile since a clan of Falmer had moved in.

I fought my way through them until I arrived in a large open room, similar to many structures and architectural formations I had seen in countless Ancient Nordic ruins and tombs beforehand. I heard noises from below, I looked down though an iron grate on the floor and saw there was another room below, the Falmer must have been using it for their prisoners; however, the Falmer aren't supposed to take prisoners. Whatever their reason to do such a thing was, I had a strong gut feeling that it was probably best if I didn't know.

Knowing Nordic tombs and ruins as well as I do, I searched around and found a lever. When I used it, a section of the wall dropped down, revealing a spiral staircase. I followed it down to a corridor with an iron door at the end. When I opened it, I was shocked at what I saw. One of my fellow Marsh Brothers, an Argonian, manacled to the cold stone wall, his miners clothes torn and dirty, and fresh marks from either some kind of sick experiment or a beating adorning his features.

I rushed over and broke him free, he slumped to the ground but I steadied him and hoisted his right arm over my shoulder, he looked up at me and I asked him: "Who are you?"

"D-Derkeethus, from Darkwater Crossing… " he replied, in a weak voice.

"How did you end up here?" I asked.

"I… I don't know, I guess I should have known better than to swim all the way to the falls…" I grinned before wincing in pain "Please, get me out of here!"

"Don't worry Marsh Brother, that's exactly why I came here, I'm going to take you home." After that I carried him back to Darkwater Crossing, where he was nursed back to health in no time.

But just as I was about to leave, he approached me. He told me that I had saved his life and that he owed me a life debt for that, one which he could probably never repay. He said that he wanted to come with me, to repay me for my kindness. I politely turned done his offer, I told him that I travel a very dangerous path, although I was very careful not to mention being Dragonborn, I like to keep it a secret, I didn't particularly like all the attention. After that, I left.

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

"Yes I remember" I replied to him.

"Last time I was that one who owed you a life debt, but since then you've done so much for all of us. You fended of animal and bandit attacks alike, you brought back medicine to help combat the dust and foul air in the mine. And now you not only saved me again, but you saved all of us from that dragon. Please, if not for me, for them, let me go with you to repay you, I can help" I could hear and see the truth and eagerness in his face and body language, and something else. But all the same, my answer would remain the same.

"I am sorry Derkeethus, but no, this is your home, you belong here. Besides, as I said before, my journey is far too dangerous." A disheartened look crossed his face, but then he perked up as he looked behind me at something.

I turned around to find out what it was. A courier, the poor man looked worn out and red in the face, I didn't like the looks of this. He stopped just in front of me, panting and wheezing with sweat dripping from his face.

"U… 'pant'… Urgent message from G… 'wheeze'… General Tullius to Cerith" He reached into a pocket and pulled out a letter with an Imperial seal, handing it to me with shaking weary hands before he left and lay down against to tree to rest.

With bated breath, I broke the seal and slowly opened the letter. As I read through it, my mind went white and my cold blood froze and turned to ice. I bolted to where my horse was, I had to get back home, before it was too late.

* * *

_Cerith, Dragonborn_

_Our scouts have recently informed us that the Stormcloak army is on the move. It seems that Ulfric has finally decided to act instead and start this civil war in earnest, instead of waiting for your answer. _

_Although it was a good Idea at first, not choosing a side, with both knowing that whichever one you picked would win the war. That single decision was what has most probably been keeping the peace all this time instead of the treaty which you helped negotiate._

_However the true reason and concern which I must inform you of my friend, is what that army is doing. The scouts have been tracking them since they started moving, and they have informed me that the main bulk of Ulfric's forces are converging on Whiterun, they also have siege weapons. I believe they intend to capture the city, and in doing so much will be destroyed and many lives lost._

_I know that you have family who live in that city, so hurry back home Dragonborn, before it's too late._

* * *

To be continued

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Okay, so much happened there, and quite a lot was either revealed, or at least hinted at, nor not, no spoilers here guys. Are any of you looking forward to the fourth and final book of the Legend of Korra which is coming out soon? That last season was so intense and heart breaking, I can't wait to see book four.**

**And please guys, I need your wonderful reviews, they help me keep going. But no flamers or trolls okay guys. And with that, I wish you all a goodnight and see you all soon for the next instalment.**


	9. Chapter 8 - Our Hopes and our Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own the elder scrolls, or any of the other characters in this story that belong to Bethesda. But I did create some of my own characters for the story.**

**Authors Note:**

**There will be some awesome mods in this and some items and ideas that I have invented for this story. A list of my favourite mods that I'll be using in each chapter, along with their creators' names, will be added throughout the story, disclaimers included.**

**Mods used:**

**My little hatchling Ram-Ku-Argonian boy - by Ryeong**

**Hey there guys, great to see you again. So here's a brand new explosive chapter in the adventures of Cerith the Dragonborn. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Our Hopes and our Dreams

Location: Tamriel, Skyrim, Darkwater Crossing

P.O.V. Cerith the Dragonborn

Hurry, I must hurry, come on keep running, faster, faster! If I don't get back to my horse quick and get home, I'll lose them, I'll lose everything. And I can't and won't let that happened, I have to save my wife and son.

I finally arrived at my horse, his name is Freka, it's Dovahzul for Tundra, after both the Tundra Cotton plants that he's so fond of and the part of Skyrim where we met; he's a beautiful, sturdy and well traveled Clydesdale stallion, covered in soft brown hair with patches of Palomino and frosty white hair and a big brushy tail that almost seems to fly with the wind as he gallops. Unlike most Skyrim horses, he's not built for strength, but speed, with a more lithe and graceful frame instead of the bulky ones most if not all Skyrim horses possess, perfect for speed.

We met each other just after I had arrived in Skyrim, when I was on my way to Bleak Falls Barrow. I was only a boy back then, about fifteen or sixteen I'd say, and he was still just a young colt. We got off to a bit of a rocky start, but as we continued together on many quests and adventures together, across not only all of hard cold land Skyrim, but ash covered and ominous Solstheim and beyond. He saved my life many times over, just as I did for him. We both understand and trust each other implicitly.

I jumped onto his saddle, and grabbed his rains "Come Freka, lets fly, hia." Freka exploded with speed, galloping across the land, the wind whipping against my scales with her icy kiss, the thunder of Freka's hooves a drum beat in my ears.

Time seemed to just melt away as we travelled; crossing over bridges and rivers, traversing mountain passes, avoiding both bandit encampments and hungry wild beasts. Eventually we came into sight of Whiterun, and what I saw stopped me cold, filling me with icy dread and gut-wrenching pained anguish… I was too late, the battle had already begun, the Stormcloaks catapults were raining fire down on the city, fires were everywhere as screams filled the air… Oh gods, my wife and son are down there somewhere… Shahvee… Ram-Ku…

I can't just rush in to save them, every single fibre of my very being is screaming at me to do so but I can't, there's a battle going on and as much as I hate to think it, there are more lives on the line than just theirs, I have to think about this as a whole. If I go and save my family, what will happen to the rest of the city, I'll be abandoning it along with all of my others friends in there to the Stormcloaks war machine… But fight the Stormcloaks and destroy their catapults, crippling Ulfric's army, I'll save everyone in Whiterun, all of my friends, the whole city… But that will also mean that I'll be leaving my family. Oh what do I do? Who's needs should I put first, my family's or the entire city's?... That's it, I know what I must do.

"Freka, you and me have been through so much haven't we? We've fought bandits, wild beasts, draugr, vampires, necromancers, wolves, Dwarven automations, Falmer and even Dragons… But we've never faced an army, a proper army of living breathing people… I don't know what could happen this time, for all I know this could be our final battle." Reaching over, I scratched Freka's shaggy white mane, between his ears. He turned his big horsey head around, and my clear sky blue eyes met his eyes, earthy brown with a slight tint of deep forest green. The message was clear; we were in this together to the end, if this was indeed it.

"Are you sure about this Freka?" He gave me a horsey snort, yes.

"Okay then, lets go boy, and if this battle is indeed the end, then let it be so, burning bright as the fire of daylight." Grabbing my bow Zephyr, I grasped Freka's reigns and gave a kick with the stirrups, starting us off at a blazing speed; charging at the damned Stormcloaks.

The Stormcloaks saw me, their men closet to me turned, and formed up, creating a vast nearly impenetrable, fearsome wall of steal and brawn. The sunlight glistened off the steal of their swords and the iron of their shields, quite the spectacle, but I was going to not only break it, but completely shatter it to pieces.

I think they were expecting me to try and charge at them, but I had something different in mind. Instead of charging their shield wall, I turned Freka away from them to gallop along the side of the shield wall, then I used my bow to shot down as many Stormcloaks as I could. I just kept loosing arrow after arrow after arrow, until I'd crippled their shield wall, sowing confusion and fear into their ranks. Then I turned Freka away and, putting Zephyr back, I drew my sword and this time charged straight at their lines but, as I neared the Stormcloaks, I took a deep breath.

"**Fus… Ro DAH!**"

The force of my Shout slammed into the men and women in front of me, sending them all flying away in many directions, opening the way for me. Freka and I charged through the opening, barrelling through any and all opposition, any Stormcloak that tried to stop us either met thundering hooves or the gleam of my blade and sting of my magic. When we reached the first catapult, I charged a fireball spell in my left hand, and fired it at the siege weapon several times; the explosive flame spells obliterated the Stormcloak machine, reducing it to nothing more that smouldering splinters and beams.

After that first one was dealt with, we rode on to the next one. I looked toward it and took a deep breath.

"**Fus… Ro DAH!**"

My shout blasted the thing off the ground, throwing it through the air, only to slam it into the catapult next to it, shattering and destroying both of them as if they were nothing but mere toys. Any unfortunate Stormcloaks caught in the destruction were crushed under a mountain of broken wooden beams and rocks, the fires of the loaded projectiles setting the whole mess alight. Many of the Stormcloaks tried to fight me, but they were losing heart, many of them were fleeing.

I looked ahead, there were only two more catapults left, I knew I could do it. Freka and I charged forward to the next one. The Stormcloak numbers were starting to thin a bit now, so I jumped off Freka and charged at the men manning the catapult. I brought my sword down on the first one, cutting him down; the second one charged at me, slashing with his sword, I parried and slashed my blade against his chest and stomach, spilling his guts. The final one came at me with a mace, I side stepped out of the way and slashed down his back, severing his spine.

Once they were taken care of, I looked at the catapult and noticed that it was already loaded. That gave me an idea, I checked where the last catapult was located, I felt a smile cross my lips. I sheathed my sword and held both of my hands towards the catapult in front of me. Using my magic, I reached out and grabbed the siege weapon with the invisible force; I brought my hands upwards, making the catapult lift up into the air, floating just off the ground. I began moving my left hand back, and my right hand forward, as I did so the catapult started turning to the left. When it was in the correct position, I released my hold on the machine, allowing it to fall back down to the ground. Now that this catapult was facing the last one, I drew my sword again and slashed at the firing cord. The catapult fired and I watched as the fiery ball of death hurtled straight for the last catapult. The Stormcloaks manning it scattered just in time as the projectile smashed into it, the catapult exploding in a massive fire ball. I turned back to the catapult in front of me and took a deep breath.

"**Fo... Krah DIIN!**"

My Frost breath Shout encased the entire siege weapon in a thick layer of hard freezing cold ice, rendering it useless. I ran back to Freka, who was holding his own against the Stormcloaks quiet well, for any that foolishly tried to approach my horse, was welcomed by the wrath of his hooves. I jumped back up onto Freka, surveying the battlefield; it was easy to tell that the Stormcloaks had clearly lost this one. I charged straight for the main gates of Whiterun, intent on finding my family.

We charge forward, Freka almost flying, the wind at our backs, as we close in on Whiterun. We pass the archway then up the gravely path, all the while encountering more and more Stormcloaks, any trying to stop me meeting the bite of my sword. When we turn the corner and reach the drawbridge, I gasp in shock, the bridge was down, and there were more Stormcloaks on it barring the way; they would not stop me.

"**Fus… Ro DAH!**"

With a quick shout, I blasted them all away, before proceeding onward, but what I saw next made my mind go white. The main gates were open, they were fully open, and more Stormcloaks, they'd breached the city. The sounds of fighting and screaming were stronger here, what if two of those voices were my wife and son… Xthuth! That was it, I've had it with these damn Stormcloaks! This has gone too far!

"**Yol... Toor SHUL!**"

My Fire Breath shout engulfed the Stormcloaks in front of me in fire, as I charged forward, I hacked and killed any Stormcloak fool enough to try and stand against me. But when I reached my home, time just seemed to stop, as my mind went blank as I felt my heart skip a beat… My home… Breezehome… was on fire, the front door busted open.

"SHAHVEE! RAM-KU!"

* * *

To be continued

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**A lot happened in this Chapter, and not all of it good. First the battle of Whiterun, and then… what happened at the end. Our hero isn't having an easy time is he? Let's hope things get better for him right?**

**Anyway, please review my story guys, but no flamers or trolls okay.**

**And that's it, so until next time guys, goodnight.**


	10. Chapter 9 - Drive out the Stormcloaks

**Disclaimer: I do not own the elder scrolls, or any of the other characters in this story that belong to Bethesda. But I did create some of my own characters for the story.**

**Authors Note:**

**There will be some awesome mods in this and some items and ideas that I have invented for this story. A list of my favourite mods that I'll be using in each chapter, along with their creators' names, will be added throughout the story, disclaimers included.**

**Mods used:**

**CITRUS Heads (HD Meshes) – by Blabba**

**Greetings my dear Friends and fantastic readers, welcome to the next and final instalment of Kaal do faal Rah, Skuld do unslaar – book 1… Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Drive out the Stormcloaks

Location: Tamriel, Skyrim, Whiterun

P.O.V. Cerith the Dragonborn

"SHAHVEE! RAM-KU!"

I screamed in anguish, jumping off Freka and running to the quickly burning building that I once called home, charging through the front door, I held my arms up protectively as pieces of burning masonry rained down from the ceiling. Looking around the ground floor, the living space of the house, I couldn't see either my wife or son. Running across to the other end of the ground floor, I opened the door to Ram-Ku's room, fires exploded outward at me from within the burning room, I squinted my eyes as I desperately tried to see through the choking smoke and fire. He wasn't in there. I quickly slammed the doors shut and turned and ran up the stairs to the second floor.

"SHAHVEE! RAM-KU! WHERE ARE YOU! PLEASE ANSWER ME!" I screamed out in desperation.

"Cerith… over here…" called out a weak voice.

The voice came from upstairs, from my room. Following it, I bolted up the stairs and into my room. When I looked around, I found her, it was Lydia, my Housecarl, she was pinned under a large heavy wooden support beam… and there was a sword impaled in her chest, piercing right through her steel armour, and blood everywhere. The two of us met about five years ago, just a few days after I had arrived in Skyrim. Word had reached Jarl Balgruuf that a dragon (who I later learnt was named Mirmulnir) was attacking the western watchtower. In response, he sent me along with a number of Whiterun guards to kill him. It was the most terrifying and deadly fight of my life, back then I was so young and inexperienced, I only had some rough hide armour, an iron sword (with a storm damage enchantment on it thanks to Farengar's help) and shield from Helgen. I also had very little magic and a long bow and quiver of iron arrows from my friend Hadvar.

I knew that I was no match for him and that facing that dragon head on would most certainly lead to my death, so I hid behind things and used my bow to bring him down. Then I quietly snuck up behind him and climbed up his back, and with all my strength, ran my sword through his head, skull and brains, killing him instantly; it also destroyed my sword.

After he had been defeated, something happened that I couldn't understand or comprehend back then, Mirmulnir's soul was absorbed into me… the feeling of it was so strange and yet absolutely horrible, I still don't know how to fully explain it, other than the fact that it just felt… wrong, just wrong.

After that my live changed forever, no longer was I just an Argonian boy from Cyrodiil, but now strange words and titles followed me everywhere… Dragonborn… hero… shout… Thane… it was all just so overwhelming, I felt so lost, it was like I was drowning, which is something I am incapable of doing. In gratitude Jarl Balgruuf made me a Thane, gave me a house in Whiterun and assigned me a Housecarl, and that housecarl was Lydia. She was about the same age as me at the time, give or take a year, but she wasn't the friendliest of people when we first met, she was always so focused on her sworn duty, but as time passed, things changed and we became friends.

But now, after all of this time, after all we've been through, why does it have to end like this? I ran over and took her hand in mine.

"Lydia, oh gods what happened?" I already knew the answer, but I had to ask.

"It was… it was the Stormcloaks my Thane, they broke in, I fought them with everything I had, but it wasn't enough, I'm sorry" I could feel tears welling up as I squeezed her hand a little.

"Don't be, you did everything you could, I could not ask for a finer friend that you Lydia." A sad smile crossed my face before I continued; there was one question I must ask, one I dreaded the answer to. "But what happened to Shahvee and Ram-Ku, did they manage to find somewhere safe?"

"No… they were here when 'cough' when those Stormcloaks broke in… they… they took them" My blood turned to ice, as my mind went blank.

"You have to leave and save them, before…"

"I'm not leaving you like this, you and me, we've been friends for so long now, I can't and won't let it end like this" I tried to reach forward to help her, but she grasped my hand, stopping me.

"You don't have a choice, I'm already dead, I can already hear the halls of Sovnguard calling my name… 'cough' 'cough'… I'm not long for this world; there is nothing you can do for me… You have to save your… family..." I clamped my hands around the wound where the sword was impaling her, I used my restoration magic to try desperately to stop the bleeding, but it was no use. All I could do was watch helplessly as her eyes clouded over and the life left her… She was gone.

"… Lydia… I'm sorry… I should have gotten here sooner… " Tears fell as I stretched my hand towards her face and closed her eyes. "I can never repay you for all that you've d…" Two cries filled the air from outside, two very familiar… No… that's my wife and son. I raced out of the burning building, then I heard their voices again, turning towards the source, I ran with everything I had. I left Whiterun, ran back down the path, across the drawbridge, round the path and down, and that's when I saw them, the retreating Stormcloaks, with my family.

I ran towards them with my sword drawn, intent on ending this and saving my family.

"Hold it you damn lizard!" Shouted one of the Stormcloaks.

It was the Stormcloak general, but he wasn't just any Stormcloak general, it was Galmar Stone-Fist, second-in-command of the Stormclaoks. I'd met him once before, when I last visited Windhelm, he made my scales crawl. Ulfric was defiantly a bad person, but Galmar was on a whole other level, he's one of the most ruthless and merciless men that I'd ever encountered. And the way that he looks at me, with such utter disgust and hatred. I know how my fellow Argonians living in Windhelm are treated, along with the Dark Elves, like second class citizen, and even less than that. So I don't think he's very happy with the idea of the Dragonborn, a person that the Nords consider to be a true paragon of their culture, being a lowly scaly Lizard like myself, a creature, a beast who isn't even supposed to be allowed into their precious city. And because of this, right now, this situation just went from bad to worse.

"Galmar, what are you doing?"

Galmar roughly grabbed my wife by her arm and pulled her against his chest, placing a dagger at her throat, Ram-Ku held at knife point by another Stormcloak, terrified tears falling down his face as he looked imploringly at me. Flinching, I felt my sword arm shaking.

"If you try anything lizard, you know what will happen" he coldly replied.

"Please, you don't have to do this, you've already lost. So please, just let them go, and I swear on the name of Talos, I will not stop you and your men from returning to Windhelm, just please don't hurt them." I pleaded to him.

"Why should I trust the word of some scaly Imperial dog like you lizard, look at what you've done, so many of my kinsmen dead, cursed be your name with scorn unceasing!" he spat hatefully at me, and pressed the dagger closer against Shahvee's neck, drawing a gasp from her.

"You know why Galmar, I may believe in the Empire, but I do not brake sworn oaths, especially those made in the names of the gods" Galmar visibly relaxed at that, and loosened the pressure of the dagger.

"You know something." Galmar released his grip on Shahvee, letting her go.

"My men may have lost to you… but I refuse to be defeated by the likes of you, you stinking lizard!" Galmar shouted and kicked my wife to the ground with a heavy boot, then drew his iron battle axe.

"Shahvee!" I ran towards her, but then I saw Galmar charging at me.

Drawing my sword I managed to parry the blow at the last second, he drew back for another attack, I side stepped out of the way just in time. I aimed for his exposed back but he dodged under my swing, avoiding it then tackling me to the ground and I lost my sword, he swung his axe at me intent on finishing me off, but I rolled to the side and kicked my legs out, first getting him in the chest and winding him, then to his legs, I felt something crack and he fell back with a grunt of pain. I scrambled over to my sword and tried to grab it but I felt a massive jab of pain in my side and he kicked away my blade.

"Take this you stinking animal, you dirty, filthy beast!" Galmar spat and kicked me hard in the side again and again, with his heavy iron boots, drawing grunts of pain from me.

"Please stop, you've won, just don't hurt him anymore!" Cried out Shahvee, which made Galmar stop for a moment and turn to her.

"Be quiet lizard, or after I'm done with this defiler, you and your filthy son will be ne..AHHHH" The moment he turned his back, I used my magic to pull my sword to me and slash the backs of Galmar's legs, bringing the bear of a Nord to his knees, cradling his bleeding legs.

"Xhuth! Nobody threatens my family!" I shout at him and climb back uneasily, up to my feet. I walk over to him and stand in front of him, scowling angrily down at him.

"No you listen to me Galmar, and you listen well. This fight is over just as this battle is over, there has been enough killing and death. You and your remaining men are to leave Whiterun at once and return to Windhelm, understand?"

"Yes" he grunted in response.

"Good, but I have one last thing to say to you" I pointed the tip of my sword at his neck.

"You crossed the line Galmar, you, an honourable man, threatened my wife and son, you held them at knife point, what kind of so called honourable man would do that?"

"…" He gave no answer.

"You disgrace not only yourself, but everything you fight for and represent; your actions today sully the very name of the Stormcloaks and everything they stand for"

"…" he still said nothing, only glaring at me.

"Tell me, why after waiting so long did you and Ulfric decide to attack now? The war was supposed to be over with the peace treaty signed."

"As Ulfric told you and your Imperial friends, the treaty was only temporary. And now that Alduin is dead, that treaty has no meaning anymore. But we knew that whichever side you picked you'd win the war, and so we waited and waited, Ulfric kept seeking your allegiance but you always turned his offers down. Eventually I had had enough of waiting and told him the truth, that the Stormcloaks, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim, do not need the help of some disgusting stinking lizard to win, and that you cannot be the Dragonborn, the one who is supposed to be a true paragon of our people, such a man could only be a Nord not a scaly lizard like you!" So that was why this had all happened, the Stormcloaks had simply had enough waiting, and all they needed was a little push and the war would begin anew, and that push was Galmar's hatred of my people.

"You've made your point Galmar, now here's mine" I pressed the tip of my blade against the skin of his neck. "If you, Ulfric or any of your Stormcloaks threaten my family ever again, I will rain down the wrath and fury of Sovnguard upon all of you. The same goes for the dark elves and my fellow Marsh brothers and sisters in Windhelm, if you ever hurt any of them, not even Talos will be able to save you." I released my sword from his neck and backed away; letting the other Stormcloak soldiers go to him and help him up. And they all started to leave.

"Pray that we never meet again" I said to him as they left. Then I turned back to my beautiful wife, just in time to hear:

"Papa"

A little voice squeaked, I turned in time to see my little son run up to me and hug me tightly. He was only four, so he was only tall enough to hug my leg. I reached down and picked him up into my arms, hugging him close to me.

"Hey there my special little man, are you okay, they didn't hurt you?" Ram-Ku shook his head, which meant no.

"That's good"

"Will those bad men be coming back papa? They're scary." He asked.

"Don't worry, Papa told the scary bad men off, they won't be coming back" I smiled at him and reached down to give his tummy a good tickling, bringing a big smile and a fit of giggles.

"Thank you my dear" said Shahvee. I turned and smiled at my beautiful radiant wife "You saved everyone."

I looked down "Not everyone, so many lost their lives, and Lydia…"

"I know, she helped us sneak out of the house before the Stormcloaks broke in, then you came and saved us. Don't focus only on what has been lost, but what has been saved." She reached over to me, and stroked the side of my face with her soft hands.

I smiled "Why is it that you always seem to know just what to say?" I asked.

"I lived in Windhelm, along with the other Argonians in the docks remember, I didn't just have to keep my hopes up, I also had to keep theirs up too." She giggled a little, and I joined in.

"So what will we do now? We've lost our home and all we owned, Lydia's gone, the Stormcloaks could come back and, and I just don't know." She sighed.

"Hey come on, we haven't lost everything, it's just like you said dear. Don't focus only on what has been lost, but what has been saved, me, you, our son, we're all still together, and in the end, that is all that matters right?" I held her hand and smiled brightly to her, and she smiled back.

"You're right my love, we do" Shahvee leaned forward, and we kissed.

"Eew, that's gross" said Ram-Ku, sticking his tongue out.

* * *

P.O.V. Change

Far away from the city, with Whiterun in the distance, the remainder of the Stormcloak liberation army limped back to Windhelm defeatedly. Although many called them rebels, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim knew them as freedom fighters, who would liberate Skyrim from the tyranny and cowardice of a weak and dying empire. They had thought that Whiterun would have been the first of many to taste the sweet nectar of freedom, the ambrosia of life. But they did not count on the one man, no, one damn lizard single-handedly smashing their righteous quest of justice. Although many whispered that he was Dragonborn, those whispers were quickly silenced, for no lizard could possibly be blessed by such a divine honour.

"General, what do we do now?" asked a Stormcloak soldier.

"We keep moving and return home to Windhelm. We must regroup and inform Jarl Ulfric of this new development," Galmar grimaced.

"Sir, there's someone ahead on the road" another of the soldiers informed Galmar.

Galmar looked ahead, up the pathway; there was indeed someone on the road up ahead, but there were two things about this stranger that stood out, whoever it was, was standing off the side of the road, leaning against a sign post, and looking toward them. But the second thing was what worried Galmar the most, this stranger was garbed in the similar kind of black hooded robes that witches and necromancers normally wore… Galmar gulped uneasily, for like most Nords, he distrusted and feared magic.

"Hold" he ordered his men, before walking towards the stranger.

"… Well, well… I take a little break from all of this walking and who should turn up to my rescue, but the famous second in command of the Stormcloak army, I'm honoured…" The stranger spoke in a gritty and crafty voice, one that sounded like it belonged to woman who had seen much in her life.

"Well, you seem to know me, but I do not know you," Galmar replied.

"My name is Lysanna young man, oh, you and your men don't look too happy. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to all of you?"

Galmar gritted his teeth at the memory "A damn lizard who dares to call himself Dragonborn, got lucky."

"I don't think luck had anything to do with it, for I know of whom you speak. He and I have crossed paths before, on the opposite sides of the road, if you know what I mean," she said, and Galmar understood what she meant.

"You and he have fought before"

"No, off course I haven't fought him, for if I had; we wouldn't be standing here having this conversation," she explained, with a slight raspy chuckle.

"I see, then tell me, why are you here?" Galmar asked, wishing to get right to the point.

"Have you ever heard of the saying: my enemy's enemy is my friend?" she asked.

"I see, so you wish to form an alliance with the Stormcloaks, through it you would gain the aid of a vast army, many resources and our protection, but what could you offer in return?" asked a curious and very interested Galmar.

"… A way to finally rid yourself of our common problem, and inflict much sweet pain and cold bloody vengeance upon him, and though this, the only real obstacle for the Stormcloaks shall be ended. So what do you say Galmar, do I have the support and friendship of you and the Stormcloaks?" Lysanna explained, and held out her hand to Galmar.

He thought about it for a moment, he knew that he wanted revenge against that damn lizard, for his humiliating defeat at its hands. But he also had to think about if Ulfric would want such an alliance or not, but being as he and Ulfric were close and old friends who trusted each other completely, he knew what Ulfric would want. Since they would be going up against this so called Dragonborn, who possessed great power, he knew that Ulfric would want every advantage he could get against such an adversary.

"Very well, you make a good point, you shall have the full support and allegiance of the Stormcloaks." He shook her hand, the alliance made, vengeance would be his.

Hidden underneath her hood, Lysanna smiled maliciously.

* * *

End of Book 1

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**My friends, this both a joyous and yet sad occasion, the first book in my Elder Scrolls series has at long last, come to the end. I'm very happy about this, for this is the first story that I have ever written to have actually been completed. And yet now our adventures in the lands of the Elder Scrolls have come to an end. But this won't be the end, for this is just book one, so one day soon, a new adventure shall begin. So until then my friends and fellow reader's goodnight and goodbye.**

**PS:**

**Guys I seriously need your reviews, they help me keep going, giving me energy and motivation to keep going, your reviews my dear friends are my muse.**

**Future notice:**

**Before I publish Book 2, I will post something special on this story beforehand.**


End file.
